the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Seawings4Life/Deathspirit x Iceberg's Dragonets
Dragonet Adopts! Welcome to Iceberg and Deathspirit's Dragonet Adopts! Dragonets Lucky Gender: Male Personality: Lucky is a Cheerful and Funny Dragonet. He Always Looks on The Bright Side of Things and is Very Pleasant to be Around! Appearance: He's a Small Dragon Who is a Whitish Gold Color. He Has Bright Green Eyes, Bright Blue Glow Stripes, and Small Horns. He Has The Build of a Nightwing But With Bigger Spikes and Serrated Claws. Abilities: Fire, Gills, Weak Resistance to Cold, and Aquatic, Immunity to bright lights, Some say he has the power of persuasion. Hes able to convince lots of dragons to do good things for the allwings. Played by: TheLonelyOwl ---- Sweet Gender: Female Personality: She's Cunning and Resourceful. She is Also Ambitious, Yet Kind and Loyal. She Has The Temper of Her Mother, But Smarter. Appearance: Sweet is a Lean Dragonet With Large Wings From Transfigurations of Animus Magic From Her Mother, it Got Transferred to Her in a Strange Way. She is a Beige Color With Starry Wings. She Has no Spikes and Has Webbing Instead. Her Only Spikes Are on Her Wings. She Has The Build of a Seawing and no Glow Stripes. She has hazel eyes. Abilities: Fire, Gills, Very Fast, Resistance to Cold, and Prophecy + Mindreading Played by: TheArgentFish ---- Frostbite Gender: Female Personality: She Has a Lesser Version of Her Mother's Temper With a Small Bit of Sass. She Has Her Father's Thoughtfulness and Smarts. Like Her Father, She is Very Curious and Strategic. However, Sometimes Gets Very Disorganized and Into Obsessions With Random Things (Otters, Candy, Flags, Animi). She Enjoys Strange Things and is Very Unique. Her Interest in Combat Might Lead Her to be a Minor General or a Diplomat. Shes very intelligent. Appearance: Frostbite is a Lean Dragonet With The Build of an Icewing. She Has Larger Wings From Her Icewing Heritage, However Her Wings Aren't Oversized. She has a greenish tint to her at the top till it becomes almost pure green. Her talons fade to a pale purple and she has light purple freckles. She Has Serrated Claws and Pale Starry Wings. Her Glow Stripes Are Invisible Until Lit up. She has striking blue eyes. Abilities: Frostbreath, Resistance to Cold, Mind Reading, Gills, and Aquatic, Immunity to bright lights. Played by: Sweetstarthebrave ---- Gulf Gender: Male Personality: He is a Happy-go-Lucky Dragonet Who's Very Intelligent. Appearance: He Has The Build of a Seawing, But is Black Like a Nightwing. His Markings, Underbelly, and The Undersides of His Wings Are Indigo and The Stars Under His Wings Are White and Icy Blue. His Eyes Are Dark Blue. He Has Black Icewing Spikes. Abilities: Mind Reading, Fire, Immunity to Bright Light, and Gills Played by: ForeverFrosted ---- Mariana Gender: Female Personality: She is an Adventurous Dragonet Who Often Dives as Deep as Possible to Study The Ocean Flora and Fauna. She is Also Very Attached to Her Family. Appearance: She Has The Build of a Seawing, But is Icy Blue Like an Icewing. Her Markings, Underbelly, and The Undersides of Her Wings Are Black. The Stars Under Her Wings Are White. Her Eyes Are Dark Indigo and She Has Nightwing Spikes and Serrated Claws. Abilities: Frostbreath, Immunity to Bright Light, Gills, Aquatic, and Mind Reading Played by: MistyBreeze123 ---- Icyseas Gender: Female Personality: She is a Happy, Excitable, Spunky Dragoness Who Enjoys Having Fun. She Isn't Much Into Studying, But is Actually Very Smart. Appearance: She is Ocean Blue in Color With The Build of a Nightwing. Her Markings, Underbelly, and The Undersides of Her Wings Are White and The Stars Under Her Wings Are Icy Blue. She Has Icy Blue Eyes. She Has Seawing Fins(?) and Aquatic Flashers, All of Which Are Icy Blue. Abilities: Aquatic, Gills, Animus, Frostbreath, Venom in Bite Played by: Luna Crystal Just Put Which Dragonet You Want in The Comments Category:Blog posts